The Siblings of the Orre Kingdom
by mer-celebimew
Summary: After Queen Walls death, King Walls has to take care of 25 children. 18 are his birth children, while 7 are his in-law children. At present day Orre Kingdom it's 2 days away from the New Year's Eve ball and no one knows anything about King Walls or his children. How will they react? Join the adventure of a family of 25 siblings called the The Siblings of the Orre Kingdom.


Before we start. There isn't any POKEMON! I don't own any characters.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>  
>King Wilton Walls and his wife gave birth to 18 beautiful children. She had 3 quadruplets born a year apart, twins born a year after the 3 quadruplets were born, and another year after the twins were born, triplets were born. But after the triplets were born, she died, so the King had to raise all 18 children by himself.<br>After the Queen died, the Queen and King of the Twinleaf Kingdom and the Lumiose Kingdom were assassinated. That left their children, who had an arranged marriage with Walls' children, unable to be Queen or King. They were about to be orphans, but King Walls offered to take care of the children until they were able to take care of themselves or able to marry his children. Now, King Walls is taking care of 25 children.

* * *

><p><strong> With Prince Redel of the Pallet Kingdom<strong>  
>Prince Redel or "Red" was in a blimp with his mother and his siblings. Today was 2 days away from New Year's Eve. This year,the New Year's Eve party was going to be held at the Orre Kingdom. Red has heard many stories of the Orre Kingdom.<br>They have these battles with "magic". It's called Clow Magic. They use cards and wands and other stuff. They use technology to make sure the people don't get hurt during the matches. You can use Clow Magic outside or inside of this thing called the Colosseum. The Colosseum are used for Clow Battles. Everyday they use the Colosseum to have Clow Battles and bet money. It is the main entertainment for the people of the Orre Kingdom.  
>He didn't want to see "Clow Battles" or go to the stupid ball. He wanted to see his 2 best friends, Prince Greenlee of the Viridian Kingdom and Princess Blue Green of the Vermilion Kingdom. He has Skyped with them and talked over the phone, but it wasn't the same. Now, he could see them face-to-face.<br>Red has heard that many princes and princess have come to the Orre Kingdom to see what's it like. No one has really been to the Orre Kingdom because it was so far away. Red has heard King Walls has a few daughters and sons. He has heard rumors that most had arranged marriages.  
>Red shivered.<br>Red wasn't into the lovey-dovey stuff. If Red had one of those kinds of marriages, he wouldn't want to find out what kind of girl he was arranged to marry.  
>Red has heard a few of the princess and princes. There was Princess Angelina Aoi and Prince Leeku Aoi of the Solaceon Kingdom, Princess Zoelie of the Snowpoint Kingdom, and many, many more. He was just too lazy to remember them all.<br>He and his siblings were dressed up for the event. It was going to be bad or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong> At the Orre Kingdom Castle<strong>  
>The castle was just like all the castles Red saw. Big, olden, and fancy. Once the blimp landed, the triplets and their mothercame out of the blimp and walked into the castle. It was just like all the other castles. Classy, fancy, shiny, and olden. Many maids and butlers came in and out of the rooms.<br>Queen Ketchum: "Red, Zyan, Ash, don't do anything that will embarrass the Ketchum name."  
>The triplets nodded. Queen Ketchum smiled happily and they walked until they got into the throne room.<br>Inside the throne room was King Walls himself. He was filling out some files. Then a knight came up to him and whispered into his ear. King Walls looked surprised and look at Queen Ketchum and his children.  
>King Walls: "Excuse me! I didn't hear you come in. I'm King Walls of the Orre Kingdom."<br>Queen Ketchum and her children bowed. King Walls smiled. Then he looked at the triplets.  
>King Walls: "Triplets!~ I have triplets, but they aren't the same age as you. I do have daughters that are the same age as you 3."<br>The Ketchum triplets nodded. King Walls turned to a knight.  
>King Walls: "Could you get my daughters that are the same age as those 3?"<br>The knight nodded and scurried away. Then a blonde haired girl, that was about 10 or 11, and a black-haired, that was about 7 or 8, came in through the big doors.  
>The blonde haired girl had on an orange clip that kept her side ponytail stable, a yellow sundress, and yellow sandals.<br>The black haired girl had on a yellow bow that kept some of her hair out of her face, a lavender sundress that was identical to the other girl, and lavender knee-high boots.  
>Zyan leaned towards Red.<br>Zyan(whisper): "Are those the cook's daughters or something?"  
>Red(whisper): "Maybe, princesses don't wear such dirty and normal clothes."<br>The 2 girls dresses were indeed dirty and muddy.  
>The Blonde girl: "Papa, look at the butterfly we caught!~"<br>Ash: "Well, both of you are wrong. Those are his daughters."  
>Red and Zyan glared at him. The blonde haired girl opened her hand and a white butterfly sat on her hand.<br>King Walls: "That's beautiful, Bonnie, Abalone."  
>The girls smiled.<br>King Walls: "Say hello to our guests."  
>Bonnie and Abalone bowed.<br>King Walls: "These are my daughters-in-law, Bonnie Limone and Abalone Koki. Bonnie, Abalone, this is Queen Ketchum, Prince Redel, Prince Ashton, and Princess Zyan."  
>King Walls gestured to the ones he was talking about. Then the white butterfly flew away out the window.<br>Bonnie: "Oh no! Mr. Butterfly is getting away! Bye daddy, we gotta catch Mr. Butterfly!~"  
>Bonnie waved and dragged Abalone away. Then 4 blonde haired girls came in. One girl had brown eyes, another had blue eyes, another had short hair and blue eyes, and the last one had indigo-blue eyes.<br>The brown-eyed girl had her hair tied in a high ponytail, and she wore a yellow tank top, a denim vest, denim shorts, and brown boots.  
>The girl with just blue eyes wore a candy corn mini dress with orange and yellow leggings and orange flats.<br>The girl with short hair wore a blue cap, a blue, sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck, denim short shorts, and blue high tops.  
>The girl with indigo-blue eyes wore a blue moon clip in her hair, a black, short sleeve v-neck that was over her butt, a white vest, a yellow belt, black leggings, and low-cut, black boots.<br>King Walls: "Girls!~"  
>All 4 Blondes: "Dad!~"<br>That ran up to him and gave him a hug. King Walls smiled.  
>King Walls: "These are my quadruplets, Armadillo, Miyako, Kaluras, and Takaroshi."<br>He gestured to each of them.  
>King Walls: "Armadillo, Miyako, Kaluras, Takaroshi, meet Queen Ketchum, Prince Ashton, Prince Redel, and Princess Zyan."<br>He gestured to them.  
>Armadillo: "A pleasure meeting you.~"<br>She bowed.  
>Miyako: "Hello!~"<br>She bowed.  
>Kaluras: "I hope you enjoy your stay until the New Year's party begins."<br>She bowed.  
>Takaroshi: "Good day!~"<br>She bowed then all 4 of them were about to run away until...  
>King Walls: "Wait, you should show the 3 around!~"<br>The girls facepalmed and groaned.  
>Kaluras(whisper): "Well, fuck the plan on running away and never seeing them again."<br>Armadillo kicked Kaluras' shin. Kaluras wince.  
>Takaroshi: "How about a trip to the back yard?"<br>The Ketchum triplets nodded and the 4 blondes lead them out into the back yard.

* * *

><p><strong> In the Backyard<strong>  
>In the backyard there was a battle going on. There was a green haired boy and a brunette.<br>The green haired boy wore a green cap, a black shirt, a green vest, skinny jeans, and black high tops.  
>The brunette wore a blue bandana, a blue, sleeveless hoodie, denim short shorts, and blue sneakers.<br>There were floating cards and they had items in their hands.  
>The boy had a staff in his hands while the girl had a sword in her hand.<br>Behind them were their Clow Guardians and Guardian Card. The boy had a very pretty girl with butterfly wings and a mini sweetfairy. The girl had a small mouse on her shoulders that had angel wings.  
>The Boy: "Now! FIREY! WATERY! PLEASE COME OUT!"<br>He threw 2 cards in the air and hit both of them. Then 2 spirit things came out of both of the cards.  
>The Boy: "Combine both your powers and defeat her!"<br>Watery formed a twister that went towards her and Firey circled around the twister made of water, careful not to touch her. It hit the girl and all 3 of her life points were gone. The boy smirked while the girl glared.  
>The Boy: "YES!~"<br>Then boy hugged the small and poor spirit. She was turning a little blue. The invisible shield was gone.  
>Kaluras: "ANGIE! DON'T KILL HER!"<br>The boy turned and saw the guests.  
>Armadillo: "Redel, Ashton, and Zyan, I would like for you to meet Angelina of the Solaceon Kingdom and my sister, Sapphire."<br>Angie: "Hiya!~"  
>Sapphire: "Hi, I welcome you to my home!~"<br>Angie: "FLY!"  
>Angie used her staff and hit the Fly card. A big bird came out of that card. Angie hopped on the Fly. Sapphire summoned her Fly card too. Sapphire got wings on her back.<br>Angie: "Are you going to fly with us or what?"  
>The quadruplets nodded and hopped onto Fly's back.<br>Red: "WHAT ABOUT US?!"  
>Red was angry. He was sad that his friends didn't come yet and that his guides were leaving him and his siblings all on their own.<br>Angie: "See you!~ Just keep wandering around!~ You have 2 days!~"  
>They took off into the evening sky.<br>Ash: "Wow! They've gotta introduce me to Angelina!"  
>Ash was lovestruck. He doesn't know if it was her hair, her personality, or whatever but he was in love. Hearts were in his eyes while he sighed happily.<br>Zyan: "Come on, lovesick bro!"  
>Zyan dragged Ash somewhere. Today, was very... amusing. What will happen at dinner?<p> 


End file.
